T-Shirt
by Polliot
Summary: Ver como la tela lucía a la perfección en aquel cuerpo, logro convencerlo de que ese hombre debía de ser suyo. Para siempre. (ZoSan) (ZoroxSanji)


Un sonoro golpe de cierto objeto chocando contra el suelo lo despertó de repente, poniéndolo alerta. Era de un buen dormir que de seguro podría pasar un temblor de una magnitud 2,0 y siquiera despertaría. Su primera reacción fue levantarse de la cama y empuñar su mano en una sombrilla que estaba cerca de él, pero al instante recordó que no estaba solo.

– ¿Cocinero?

–Perdona marimo, se me ha resbalado una taza –Contesto una voz lejana.

Zoro dejo la sombrilla en su lugar, volviendo a tumbarse en el edredón, ocultándose bajo las suaves sabanas de color amarillo. Sus fosas nasales presintieron el agradable aroma del café que tentaba en hacerlo levantar e ir para iniciar la agradable mañana con el sabor a grano molido colombiano que compraba -gracias a Ussop- en la gran plaza. Pero la pereza y el colchón era algo más fascinante.

A propósito, estaba seguro de que Sanji estaba a cargo de todo en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para ambos. Aunque aquel sujeto en el pasado había sido su más grande némesis y ex compañero de algunas clases, no le extrañaba el tenerlo allí rondando. No negaba que continuaban discutiendo por muchas cosas -que incluían hasta cosas estúpidas- e incuso llegaban a tratarse mal físicamente; lo que era estridente es que se hubieran tardado _demasiado_, en descifrar que todo aquello anteriormente se debía a una _altísima_ tensión sexual.

Y como olvidar cuando aquella bomba explotó en miles de pedazos, como lo aseguró una de sus compañeras en ese entonces, Nami. Estaba entrando a las duchas después del entrenamiento de soccer y además de ser castigado con recoger los balones y llevarlos hasta el cobertizo para guardarlos; cuando de repente había escuchado unos chapoteos del otro lado y es que en pocas palabras todos los deportistas compartían los mismos camerinos con la única diferencia de que daca quien tenía su propio casillero. Consumido por la duda y simplemente por corroborar que no estaba loco, camino despacio hasta la puertilla de la alberca encontrándose con que solo había alguien ocupándola. Fue hasta ese momento en que su garanta se secó y sintió como su miembro vibro bajo su pantalón, el chico salía de la piscina luciendo unos pantaloncillos hasta las rodillas de color negro y se retiraba de manera lenta el gorro de baño dejando que suaves cabellos lisos y rubios cayeran sobre su nuca. Ese momento se lo había grabado en su cabeza de por vida y más cuando el dueño de aquel cuerpo se había girado para quedarle viendo de manera recíproca; la visión de las largas piernas, unos muslos gruesos, una cintura estrecha, sin hablar de aquel vientre y pecho bien trabajado que resaltaban en aquella exquisita piel blanca que podría ser marcada con facilidad y por ultimo aquellas nalgas redondas y con seguridad duras que se detallaban a la perfección con aquello puesto. Su pene se había puesto más que duro al contemplarlo desde la distancia.

Para resumir que aquel traje húmedo y su ropa de entrenamiento habían quedado en el suelo del vestuario mientras que más halla se encontraban ellos devorándose mientras las gotas de la ducha bajaban por sus cuerpos ardientes. La bomba explotó de una manera agresiva. Sanji lograba calentarlo de maneras impresionantes que después de aquello y jurando no comentar nada, siempre lo buscaba con la mirada: en los pasillos, las clases que compartían, cuando llegaban las horas extras y comenzaban las prácticas de los clubs; su ego se inflaba al notar que aquellos ojos azules también le buscaban. Al final de la semana -porque siquiera había pasado un tiempo tras aquello- habían acordado tener una relación "follamos y ya está", _Pasemos a la acción como hombres que somos_, le había dicho el rubio para cerrar el trato.

Desde que había empezado a acostarse con Sanji, había dejado la necesidad de coquetear con alguna porrista o salir en busca de placeres de bar, discoteca o en las fiestas a las que era invitado, incluso había dejado de asistir a ellas. Tras nueve meses con aquella 'relación', Zoro había notado que todo estaba comenzando a ser más íntimo. Pasaban el fin de semana justos, yendo a beber, al cine, a jugar billar o simplemente se quedaban en la casa de alguno viendo alguna maratón. El dinero que ganaban en sus trabajos de medio tiempo lo utilizaban más para lubricante y condones que en cosas propias, las disputas seguían pero al estar a solas estas se volvían en palabras indecentes y vulgares, los jadeos no cesaban y los: 'cabeza de alga' y 'cabeza de pollo' se habían transformado en Sanji y Zoro.

Otra razón fue al fijarse de que no dejaban de ser tan distintos y tan parecidos. El rubio amaba vestir elegante y de marca a diferencia de él, como aquella chaqueta azul _Marc Jacobs, _zapatos bajos o un poco de tacón y perfumes_ Versace_, camisas _Dolce&amp;Gabbana_, y ropa interior _Calvin Klein_… la verdad daba igual lo que llevase y aunque agradecía que el nadador le hubiese regalado una que otra prenda solo por 'lastima' ante su ropero; Sanji lucía perfecto con todo. Podía incluso usar una bolsa de basura y haría que esta tuviera estilo adaptándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Siempre soltaba comentarios que degradaban que realmente el rubio usaba todo aquello por creído, porque cuando estaban a solas no le importaba si su persona arrancaba los botones de sus camisas, maltratara su ropa mientras se la quitaba y lanzaba lejos porque de la misma forma el chico amaba cuando se portaba así de salvaje y dominante.

Y él era el único que podía darse aquel placer de conocer su lado libido y hundirse en su carne sin ninguna limitación. Ya dos años de eso y sabía que eran algo más que un follón… pero ninguno había dado el paso de decidir o vivir juntos o pedir que fueran novios.

– ¿Piensas venir a desayunar? –La voz de Sanji le hizo abrir los ojos y con pereza alejo las sabanas.

–Voy –Contestó mientras agarraba unos calzoncillos limpios del armario y salía de la habitación.

Al llegar al umbral de la cocina solo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y dejar _literalmente _caer baba de su boca.

Sanji le estaba dando la espalda, se movía con elegancia pura mientras volteaba una tortilla de un sartén. El bóxer que llevaba era blanco, que marcaba sus glúteos perfectamente, el trozo de algodón le quedaba jodidamente bien. Pero lo que realmente había hecho que su miembro saltara dentro de su ropa interior había sido porque Sanji, Kuroashi Sanji, nadador y ganador olímpico de ahora veinte años con una gran carrera de gastronomía en una de las mejores universidades de la ciudad estaba usando _su _camiseta de soccer de hace dos años. La misma camiseta roja con el logo de una calavera con un extraño sombrero de paja con el número 2 y la palabra _'Mugiwara'_ en la parte delantera, Roronoa en la trasera…

Ahora comprendía lo que le había dicho Ace, su compañero de clases en la universidad, cuando este le había dicho que amaba ver a su novia Vivi llevar su ropa y hasta entonces no le había encontrado la gracia. Estaba acostumbrado a ver al rubio llevar ropa apretada, camisas desde negras a rosas, de su estilo, pero nunca en su vida algo tan simple y tan viejo como su camisa de soccer del instituto que había hecho invocar una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados. La lujuria ahora se encontraba de mano con la posesión y es que ver a Sanji con su apellido a su espalda y ver como la tela lucía a la perfección en aquel cuerpo, logro convencerlo de que ese hombre debía de ser suyo. _Para siempre_.

Sin llamar la atención del oji azul paso sus manos sobre su cadera, pegando su pecho contra la espalda del otro, dejando su rostro sobre el hombro de Sanji quien se había tensado y relajado al acto, dejándole un buen acceso a su nuca. Beso con lentitud la piel blanca.

–Te has despertado de muy buen humor marimo, muy, muy buen humor –Susurro frotando el trasero contra su erección.

Gimió por lo bajo al sentir el culo respingón junto a su polla –Cocinero, ¿Dónde encontraste esa camisa? –Cuestiono llevando su mano bajo la tela comenzando a acariciar el vientre plano.

–La encontré en el closet, al fondo. Anoche mi camisa ha quedado sin un botón así que no tenía nada que usar –Ronroneo llevando una de sus manos a su nuca acariciando el lugar y rozando sus pendientes – ¿Hice mal? –Observo como apagaba la estufa.

Mordió la suave piel con delicadeza y lamio su oreja –No sabes cuan mal haz hecho, Sanji –El rubio se estremeció, sabía lo que se avecinaba al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma.

Sin apartarse de él, lanzó los trastos que estaban sobre la mesa y apoyó el pecho de Sanji sobre la madera.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! –Se removió inquieto y mirando sobre su hombro para mirarle a los ojos.

Sin prestarle atención se posiciono detrás, con su miembro en medio del trasero y la suave y fina tela que les separaba de aquella entrada rosada.

–No me vengas con lo del desayuno y los platos. Son míos –Comenzó a balancear su pelvis para que sintiera Sanji su dureza –Y sí, me vuelves loco. Estoy loco por ti.

–Zoro… aquí no… vamos a la cama –Contesto entre gemidos.

–No, quiero follarte aquí justo ahora –Replicó bajando su manos por el tórax del rubio –Quiero arrancarte esos calzoncillos y chupar tu pene, besarlo –Pellizco uno de los pezones rosados –Quiero enterrarme dentro de ti, lentamente y que sientas como te hago mío. Mientras llevas esa camiseta con mi nombre, porque eres mío, solo mío –Beso su nuca con pasión y comenzó a mover sus caderas – ¿Tú también lo quieres Sanji?

El nombrado solo se giró un poco dejando ver sus pupilas dilatadas y sus mejillas sonrosadas de la excitación –Menos palabras y más acción.

Con un mordisco sobre su nuca, Zoro se incorporó solo un poco dejando que el vaivén de su polla contra el trasero del rubio le apretasen contra la mesa. Eso era lo que necesitaba, ver a Sanji temblando bajo su poder buscando con ansias su liberación, pero no le daría tal gusto. No aún.

–Me encanta todo de ti Sanji, hasta tu suave piel que no me canso de tocarla, me pasaría todo el día haciéndolo. Pero, ¿Sabes que me gusta más? –Preguntó alejándose e hinchándose detrás del él –Tu culo, adoro tú culo. Podrían escribirse miles de cosas sobre lo apetitoso que es –Y sin más mordió una de sus nalgas por encima de la tela blanca –Debería de ser ilegal que una persona tenga un culo tan perfecto como el tuyo. Joder, todo tú es perfecto, perfecto.

Sin poder contenerse más, deslizó los calzoncillos por el trasero de Sanji y con ambas manos apretó aquella carne, mandando un escalofrió desde su pecho hasta su polla que exigía más. Los gemidos del rubio fueron la única respuesta ante aquellas palabras y algo que Sanji no refutaba era la forma en la que Zoro se volvía tan hablador, tan especulativo y lo adoraba con aquella lengua de imbécil que lograba calentarlo aun más.

Zoro sufría estar llevando las cosas a ese ritmo, pues su pene dolía y estaba seguro que Sanji se encontraba de la misma manera solo con la diferencia de que él le había quitado aquella tela que apresaba su longitud. Debía tomarse las cosas con calma.

– ¿Estás ansioso cariño?

– ¿Enserio preguntas eso?

–Solo quiero saberlo.

– Agn… ¿Tú que crees?

–Creo que puedes llegar a estar más ansioso –Beso y lamio ambas nalgas para luego abrirlas de par en par, acercándose con lentitud a la estrecha entrada – ¿Quieres que siga? –Mordió nuevamente –Dime, ¿Quieres que te folle con mi lengua? ¿Qué empape ese apretado y delicioso agujero que escondes?

Recorrió a base de lametones las nalgas, acercándose peligrosamente por aquella entrada pero con rapidez cambiando la dirección evitando rozar el lugar.

– ¡Mierda sí, Zoro! –Grito desesperado.

–Lo siento bebe, demasiado tarde –Ayudo a quitar su ropa interior de las piernas.

– ¡Maldito cabrón! –Gruño dándose la vuelta con más libertad para enfrentarlo y exigirle ser penetrado.

Cuando Sanji se giró, Zoro pudo contemplar aquel sabroso pene tanto erguido como palpitante, brillando en su punta gracias al líquido pre seminal y aquellos suaves vellos rubios… se le hacía agua la boca.

Quiso mandar el plan a la mierda y devorar aquella polla desenfrenadamente, luego embestirlo con locura. Pero no, deseaba que fuese diferente, lo volvería loco de deseo, que rogara y suplicara que fuese él quien lo llenara de placer. Porque desde ahora y siempre Sanji debía de tener presente que solo él, sería el único hombre en su vida.

–No asegure el comerte el culo cejillas –Susurro burlón frente al falo del oji azul –Pero follarte y chupártela lo tengo muy presente –Levanto la mirada para verle.

– ¿Y a qué demonios esperas? –Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Zoro sabía con exactitud el significado de esa sonrisa tras ya dos años: lo estaba retando.

–Todo a su tiempo –Dijo al momento de darle un lametón desde la base hasta la cabeza. Beso la punta con suavidad, succionando con los labios el pequeño agujero y saboreando aquel sabor salado que escurría por el falo. No caería ante la insinuación.

De un solo golpe tragó el pene del rubio, comenzando a moverse de manera suave y frotando con sus dientes las venas que sobresalían de aquel pedazo, con una de sus manos acarició los testículos lado a lado. Sopló varias veces y le masturbo con deseo, el sabor amargo le parecía delicioso; Sintió como las manos del oji azul caían sobre su cabello para hacerlo tragar más profundo y más rápido, así que se separó de manera divertida.

– ¡No me jodas marimo!

–Eso es lo que tenía pensado –A continuación, se levantó del suelo agarrando a su paso la cintura del oji azul elevándolo para sentarlo en la mesa. Se lanzó a su cuello, mordiéndolo y chupándolo con ambición. Las manos de Sanji comenzaron a aruñar su espalda sin dejar de gemir.

–Zoro… -Gimoteó al borde de la desesperación, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del susodicho, comenzando a rozar su desnudez con la aun cubierta –Desnúdate… venga…

– ¿Es lo que quieres? –Susurro en su oído frotándose con más fuerza.

– ¡Ah! Mierda marimo, fóllame de una jodida vez –Gritó con mucha fuerza. Estaba indignado.

Zoro tomo su rostro y lo beso profundamente robándole el aliento a ambos, lamio con sensualidad su boca –Es lo que más quiero –Respiro contra sus labios.

Logró alejar las piernas que le sujetaban y sin apartar la mirada del rubio paso las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pecho hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior. Con tranquilidad se despojó de los calzoncillos, haciendo que su pene, por fin, saltase como un resorte a la vista.

Rozó su mano contra su miembro, suspirando aliviado al sentir un toque estremecedor. Los ojos azules de Sanji se habían oscurecido y brillaban de deseo ante tal demostración, que había llevado su propia mano hasta su polla, masturbándose.

–Lubricante. Condones. Repisa –Las palabras fueron demandantes, lo que le hicieron buscar con determinación lo pedido. Al encontrarlas las dejo al lado del rubio.

–Sube tus piernas –Ordenó.

Sanji dejo de tocarse y llevo ambos pies al borde de la mesa, quedando completamente expuesto ante la mirada atenta de Zoro. Con la polla erecta y las piernas abiertas dejando a la vista un poco de su interior. La visión lo había complacido y asegurándole a su propia erección que prontamente podría correrse con todas las de la ley. Pronto estaría en aquel interior.

–No sabes cuan sexy te ves cariño. Eres el sexo y perversión en persona –Halagó acariciando uno de los muslos blancos. El rubor en el rostro de Sanji fue un poema y sonrió internamente al verlo sin aquella barrera defensora –Voy a follarte, y tú solo te quedaras ahí mientras te embisto una y otra vez. Solo podrás pedir más y más y gemir con una cualquiera ¿Te parece cariño? –Rozó juguetonamente uno de los dedos sobre su ano.

–Zoro… -Jadeo mirándole con los ojos acuosos –Cumple con todo eso de una buena vez, joder.

Riéndose, tomo el lubricante y empapo dos dedos para luego tomar una de sus pernas para sostenerla y sin más los introdujo. ¡Mil diablos! El grito ronco de Sanji le hizo estremecer y agregando como el lubricante, la estrechez, el calor y la tierna carne interna de él lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sin detenerse comenzó a dilatar el lugar, moviéndolos en tijera, de arriba abajo y empujando cada vez más adentro; su erección dolía deseando enterrarse de una buena vez. Sanji gemía y jadeaba mientras que sus manos apretaban la madera.

Suponiendo que el rubio ya estaba del todo preparado, tomó la otra pierna abriéndolo -gracias a la flexibilidad propia de Sanji- y reparó con la mirada a Sanji. _Su Sanji_. Durante todo aquel tiempo, juntos se habían acostado infinidad de veces, pero en ninguna recordaba tenerlo así de dispuesto, siempre habían sido polvos rápidos, sin aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer dentro de su pecho. Esperaba que Sanji entendiera que en su vida solo lo quería a él, _a él_. Al cocinero, al nadador, al coqueto, al de la ceja de remolino, al fumador descarado. Quería demostrarle la pasión, el cariño… el amor.

Rasgo el paquete plateado y llevó el condón hasta su miembro, desenvolviéndolo en su contorno.

Adentro el glande en la dilatada entrada; suspiro ante la presión y la sensación de calor que le quito la respiración durante un corto tiempo. Si le encantaba follarle con los dedos, comparado con el momento de la penetración… era todo un sueño. Fue entrando con lentitud en su interior asegurando que faltase llegar hasta el final.

–Oh Zoro… -Suspiro abriendo su boca con sensualidad –Estás… me estás…

– ¿Te vuelvo loco? –Introdujo un poco más su miembro robándole la respiración nuevamente al oji azul –El sentimiento es mutuo cariño… ¿Me sientes? ¿Sientes como mi enorme polla se adueña de ti?

–Eres un… _Oh joder_… un maldito sádico –Dijo entre pequeños gimoteos ante tal consternación –Pero… yo lo soy _más… _-Ante aquello Sanji logro empujarse gracias a sus brazos contra la mesa, consiguiendo que el miembro de Zoro se enterrase en su interior.

– _¡Oh Dios!_

– ¡Mierda!

Zoro se mantuvo quieto, sintiendo como su verga era apretada y como sus testículos rozaban las nalgas del rubio. Sentía las gotas de sudor bajar desde su nuca hasta su cadera perdiéndose más allá. La respiración de ambos se encontraba agitada, se observaron en un silencio cómodo aun con los ojos dilatados.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Por qué no? –Respondió con otra pregunta –Deja de hablar Zoro, hummm hazme todo aquello por el amor de Dios –Movió sus caderas logrando auto penetrarse un poco más.

Quería joder, que deseaba tomarlo en ese momento pero las cosas no debían de ser así. No así. Logrando controlarse -Quien sabe cómo diablos- dejo caer las piernas blancas y antes de darle tiempo a Sanji para protestar, le giró sobre la madera dejándolo pecho contra esta y las manos apoyadas lado a lado.

– ¿Qué ha...

Se introdujo de golpe llenándolo, chocando sus testículos en las nalgas –Follarte cariño, ¿No era lo que querías? –Afirmó llevando sus manos sobre las caderas de Sanji y empezando con las embestidas rápidas, maravillándose ante tal vista: su pene entrando dentro de ese precioso culo y su camisa que aún seguía en su lugar solo que un poco removida. La bendita ahora camiseta roja con las letras blancas. **Roronoa**. Estaba seguro de que aquella tela descolorida por el paso del tiempo había comenzado a tomar ese relucir cada vez que la utilizaba en un partido y ganaban un trofeo. Sinceramente su nombre se veía exquisito y adecuado en aquel cuerpo tan pecaminoso, lujurioso y amado.

A cada movimiento los jadeos se volvieron en gemidos audibles, y su nombre que se repetía sin fin. Llevo una de sus manos a la pelvis del rubio sintiendo como con cada bote el miembro del otro golpeaba en el aire y contra su vientre. Cuando tocó su próstata, el rubio gritó. Sí, estaban más que dementes. Las embestidas fueron más rápidas y fuertes que se aseguraba de no separarse del todo. Sanji se abrió de piernas lo suficiente, impulsándose hacia atrás cada vez que Zoro salía ahora siendo él mismo el que se enterraba. Quería que estuvieran unidos.

Zoro sintió su bolsa pesada y con cada golpeteo esta crecía más, hacía lo imposible para aguantar mucho más de lo que había hecho durante aquel tiempo. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del oji azul, aplastándolo y entrelazo sus palmas con las de Sanji de manera significativa y es que su principal objetivo era dejar fluir sus sentimientos. Mordisqueo la nuca, sin cesar de golpear contra su culo, Sanji estaba sofocándose.

–Zoro… tócame… tócame –Rogó a duras penas.

–Aguanta un poco más bebe… un poco… -Murmuro deslizando su lengua por la piel expuesta.

–No… por favor… tócame… -Lloriqueo sintiendo las ganas de explotar.

Zoro se agarró con fuerza de Sanji, arqueándose junto con él, llevando el puño al miembro rosa comenzó a masturbarlo con desespero. Dejo que el orgasmo le hiciera querer desfallecer y lograra la gloriosa culminación. La sensación de liberación lo extasío y la sensación de la carne apretando su polla fue la más exquisita. Reuniendo lo último que podía siguió masturbando a Sanji lo cual solo fueron tres movimientos antes de que se dejara llevar derramándose en su mano y contra su vientre, la mesa igual no se salvó de pequeñas gotas.

Al instante ambos se dejaron caer contra el suelo, Sanji casi sobre Zoro quien con un poco de fuerza salía del interior del rubio y retiraba el condón y lo acomodaba espalda contra pecho. Le rodeó con uno de los brazos y comenzó a lamer la escénica que el oji azul había dejado sobre su mano. Sanji exhausto dejo que su cabeza cayera en el cuello de Zoro, recibiendo como el pulgar acariciaba su cadera y besos eran repartidos en su sien.

–Voy a limpiarnos –Murmuro con voz ronca.

–Sí, por favor. Pero espera un momento… -Aun intentaban calmarse –Todo esto por esta camiseta, Dios.

Zoro estuvo seguro de que la sangre subía a su rostro pero agradecía que fuese moreno para ocultarla –Bueno… pues… yo…

– ¿Qué pasaría si volviera a llevar el traje de baño que usaba en las competiciones en el colegio? –Susurro lentamente acariciando su mejilla contra la suya.

–Mejor lo averiguaremos otro día cocinero, no sé si tenga fuerzas ahora para hacerte el amor –Se calló al darse cuenta en que había soltado aquella palabra. Se sintió nervioso al notar a Sanji callado y a la vez maldecirse por meter la pata… eran folla-amigos… ¿Se había equivocado con que Sanji le correspondería?

Luego de un sepulcral silencio el rubio se removió entre sus brazos, acto seguido lo apretó más a su cuerpo esperando lo no deseado.

–Tienes razón. Yo tampoco podría ser capaz de _hacer el amor contigo_ al menos dentro de… ¿Cuatro horas? –Parpadeo aturdido –Pero ahora quiero ir a mi departamento para ducharme.

– ¿Irte?

–Claro, te recuerdo que tengo un gato que no se alimenta solo.

–Oh.

Sanji logro girarse entre los brazos que le aprisionaban y le regalo una sonrisa llena de cariño. Sintió como su mano era deslizada contra otra y se unían agradablemente.

– ¿Puedo traer un poco de ropa aquí, a tú casa? Y… ¿A mi gato?

Sí, Sanji lo había entendido… le estaba correspondiendo.

–Seguro –Confirmo sin dudarlo y apretando sus palmas.

El rubio se acercó para besar sus labios; se quedaron allí un buen rato repartiéndose besos llenos de cariño y claro, mucha lengua. Porque no hacían falta las palabras para saber que ambos se daban el _sí_, uno que aseguraba que esa relación daría muchos frutos.

El puzzle había encajado como todo lo que tenía que ver con Sanji, a la perfección. Y solo faltaba llenar uno que otro espacio que debían de completarlo ellos, juntos.

Y claro, también el gato


End file.
